Just one rose
by Tear Droplet
Summary: It’s Valentines Day at Tohru’s school and the student body decided to hold an event. But this is no ordinary event, it can help people couples be made. With this event, can one or both of our favorite Sohma’s confess their love to her? Who or will she acc


_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey everybody! This is my first time writing a Fruits Basket fanfic so please excuse me if it isn't to your liking. I've never read any Fruits Basket fanfics before so it might not be the same as the others. I got this idea from the manga Imadoki so yea…umm it's a Tohru and Yuki pairing since they are my number one favorite fruits basket couple. Before I begin, I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY FFSTAR21! (or Julie). This story is dedicated to her. I know it's also Valentines Day so Happy Valentines Day everyone! ^^ now enjoy

Summary: It's Valentines Day at Tohru's school and the student body decided to hold an event. But this is no ordinary event, it can help people couples be made. With this event, can one or both of our favorite Sohma's confess their love to her? Who or will she accept? Most likely a Two-shot

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh yea, umm also, before I begin, for those who never read any of my stories, I would like to notify you that my grammar here most likely sucks so sorry. Umm I also don't have much knowledge on Fruits Basket. I've only watched the anime and read a couple of volumes of it but I basically got the idea (I think). Also, the characters might be a little OOC (out of character).

* * *

**Just one rose**

_Dedicated to my trust friend Julie who was one of the few who ever understood me_

_This is my birthday present 2 you, so please enjoy ^^_

* * *

**Preparations**

"Ohh look Uo, aren't the flowers pretty!?" Tohru exclaimed as she looked around the areas covered with all sorts of roses.

"I don't know, its okay I guess" Arisa replied (A/N: I'm just going to call her Uo after this okay? It's too confusing for me X_X)

"Hey look there's Hana!" Tohru exclaimed again as she ran over to her friend Saki Hanajima who was sitting on a bench gently taking the thorns off some black roses.

"Hey Hana what's with the black roses!? There are no black roses in this event!" Uo exclaimed.

"I think black roses are better" Hana replied emotionlessly.

Bunches of classes were currently spread outside in a field preparing roses for their event. Let's go back a bit and find out what's going on.

_Flashback (2 days ago)_

"_Okay as you all know, valentines day will be coming soon but this year, the student body decided to hold an event for a change" Yuki announced to his class. "We want to get an idea on what kind of event to hold. Any suggestions? Oh, and make sure it's Valentine's Day related."_

"_Hmm an event!? How about a dance!? It'll be just like a ball. The girls will wear their prom dress and the boys would wear a tux and there would be roses on each of the couple's outfits!" Minami exclaimed._

"_No that's too boring! Who would want to have a dance? Everyone would have to dress up nice and I don't want to wear a suit!" one of the boys in the class complained._

"_Ha it's at least better than what Kyo-Kyo would say. He would probably say something like a fight for one's love" another boy teased._

"_Ha ha your right" the first boy laughed out. (A/N: Kyo isn't in today. He's at the dojo)_

"_But it should be a day where couples can show their love for each other! I mean, after all it is Valentines Day" Tohru protested._

"_Hmm roses….a day where couples can show their love" Yuki said._

"_Is there something you thought of?" the girl next to him asked. (A/N: I don't know her name but she's the one who is usually with Yuki when he does these things. I believe she's also at this student council thingy. I'll call her Yuina so I won't need to keep calling her 'the girl.' Yuina is my own character so go to my profile if you want to see her profile.)_

"_Well kind of. How about we hold a Rose exchange event?" Yuki replied._

"_Huh? A Rose exchange event?" the class chorused._

"_It's like this, on valentines day a person gives a red rose to the one they love and while we're at it we throw a party. Then around the last hour of the party, if the person who got the rose feels the same, then the couple responds with a white rose and then the couple dances. If they don't, they reply with a yellow rose. It'll be like an early white day" Yuki said._

"_Ohh I get it! In Rose language, a red rose means love/I love you, a white one means eternal love and when you put those two together, you get together in unity while a yellow rose means the end of love or just plain old friendship" Yuina added on._

"_What an interesting idea! Don't you think so Uo?" Tohru exclaimed._

"_It's okay I guess" Uo replied._

"_Hmm this is interesting. I wonder how the electric waves will change with this love relationship" Hana stated calmly._

"_So it's settled! We'll go with this rose idea" Minami shouted._

And that's how we got to this day…

_Flashback ends_

"Umm I don't know if you know Hana but black roses mean death" Tohru said nervously.

"So it does, so it does..." Hana replied with closed eyes.

"This event looks like it'll be a hit you know" Yuki said as he walked by the three holding some boxes of red roses whose thorns have been plucked.

"Oh hi Yuki! Busy as usual?" Tohru asked.

"Yes very. Everyone seems to like this idea" Yuki stated.

"It's too bad Kyo hasn't been at school to help out" Tohru said.

"Well knowing that stupid cat, he'll probably say something like how stupid this event is" Yuki replied.

"Yea, I guess you're right. I just hope he's going to enjoy the event since he's coming back tomorrow" Tohru said.

"Well it is Saturday and this event is from evening to night but don't you think he might be a bit worn out because of a little boar?"

"Yeah, Kagura is really expressive on valentines day" Tohru continued.

"Hey do you think orange head remembered Valentines Day this year?" Uo asked.

"Most likely not" Hana answered.

**At the dojo**

"Achoo!"

"Kyo-kun what's wrong? Are you sick?" Kagura asked "if you are, take a break. I'll take good care of you"

"No I'm fine!" Kyo answered. "_Some stupid rat is probably talking about me_"

"Achoo!"

"What are you the one catching the cold?" Kyo asked.

Kagura looked at Kyo while rubbing her nose "ohh yes I am! Kyo-kun I'm feeling dizzy, please take care of me" Kagura said as she faked a fainting fall.

"No, if you're well enough to put up that act, then you're fine" Kyo said walking away.

"I SaId TaKe CaRe Of Me!" Kagura said with a dangerous aura surrounding her.

"Gulp…"

**Back at school**

"By the way Hanajima-san, what's with the black roses? I don't remember ordering any black roses" (A/N: it took 2 days for the roses to be delivered)

"I think they'll be better for this event" Hana answered emotionlessly.

"Umm I'm sorry but I don't think we can use those. After all, the main colors are red, yellow, and white"

"Fine, I'll put these away then" Hana replied

"Hey Yuki! We need those roses so we can tie a ribbon on it!" one student called out.

"Ohh I'm terribly sorry but it seems that they need me to deliver these roses to the ribbon section" Yuki said.

"Ohh no, it's okay. We should get working too right Uo? Or we won't be able to get them ready in time for tomorrow" Tohru relied.

"Well I'll see you later than" Yuki said with a smile as he walked away.

"Still this event is still kind of stupid don't you think?" Uo said.

"I don't know. It seems fun. Do you have anyone in mind of giving a rose?" Tohru asked.

"No"

"How about you Hana?"

"If I am going to give a rose, I think I'll give it to you dearest Tohru" Hana replied.

"Umm thanks, I think"

"Hey Tohru did you pick a dress yet?" Hana asked.

"Umm no, I haven't got a chance to" Tohru answered.

"Great, then why don't we 3 go shopping later after school" Uo exclaimed.

"Umm sure, but first I have to go home to do the laundry"

"We'll help" Hana said.

"Ohh no, I can't"

"It's okay, the faster the better" Uo said.

"Fine, we'll go after school then"

**After school**

"Never fear! Ayame's here! Don't worry; I'll make you 3 the most fabulous dresses! And don't worry my dear younger brother; I'll make you look deviously handsome!" Ayame exclaimed.

"umm oh hi Ayame…"Tohru said.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE!?" Yuki snapped

"My, my, I'm here to help with your outfits for tomorrow you know. I'm willing to do all this in one night so be grateful my dear little brother" Ayame answered.

"Hey it's the guy who helped with our costumes during the Cinderella play" Uo said.

"Then if you are going to make me a dress, make sure it's pitch black again" Hana said.

"Black huh? Interesting choice! Now what would you 2 other ladies want?"

"Forget that! How the heck do you know about this event anyway?" yelled Yuki.

"Well I've heard it from a certain individual obviously"

"Certain individual?" Yuki muttered as he turned his head to Shigure and faced him with a dangerous aura surrounding it.

"Well I thought that you'll need help" Shigure said nervously.

"It doesn't matter now does it? Where's Kyonkichi? He won't be able to witness the outfits I'll have made for you people while he'll have nothing"

"Kyo's at the dojo. You know that"

"Oh yea he is, so let's take you measurements now!" Mine exclaimed popping out of nowhere.

"Mine! Since when were you here!?" Tohru exclaimed in shock.

"I was always here, you guys just didn't notice, now let's take those measurements!" Mine replied as she brought out her measuring tape.

"Oh boy, this is going to be some event" Yuki muttered while he rubbed his forehead

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well, how was it? Sorry if it was a bit boring. I wasn't putting much effort into this story to be honest. I'm used to writing other kinds of stories so yea… this one was a bit out of the original. Umm please tell me what you thought of it and maybe I'll type another Fruits Basket fanfic again, hopefully a better one next time. I'll update asap. Just look in my profile to see when for those who never read my stories.

HAPPY B-DAY JULIE!

I hope that this year's birthday was a bit better than your previous ones.

If not, I'll try to make it better for you next year ^^

And how did you like this story?

I'll be expecting a review from you hopefully ^^

Happy Valentines Day for all you readers

I hope you review too to keep my spirits up!

And I hope yesterday's Friday the 13 wasn't so bad for you


End file.
